Understanding
by skyhigh2824
Summary: Yewon/Wonsung Siwon adalah seorang polisi sementara Yesung adalah seorang perawat dan ini adalah sedikit kisah tentang mereka


Title : Understanding

Pairing : Yewon

Summary : Siwon adalah seorang polisi sementara Yesung adalah seorang perawat dan ini adalah sedikit kisah tentang mereka

Notes : Si author gaje tiba-tiba kangen nulis fluff, rasanya udah lama banget gak nulis ff yang hepi-hepi^^ meski pendek author harap kalian syuka

000

000

000

"Seharusnya kau tidak berlari di jalanan penuh salju, kau tahu itu licin dan berbahaya, dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi padamu, Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak paham hal itu pak polisi?"

Siwon diam

Dari semua rumah sakit yang ada di Seoul dia bertanya-tanya kenapa dia harus berakhir di rawat di rumah sakit dengan perawat galak seperti ini. Perawat yang semenjak dia datang terus-terusan menceramahinya tentang pentingnya menjaga keselamatan dan bagaimana seharusnya seorang polisi itu bertindak agar menjadi contoh yang baik untuk anak-anak muda lainnya. Ah Siwon lelah dia berusaha membantah omongan perawat ini tetapi setiap argumen Siwon selalu berhasil dipatahkannya sampai akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkan perawat di hadapannya terus menceramahinya tanpa henti seakan perawat itu tidak paham bahwa pekerjaan seorang polisi itu penuh resiko, Siwon tidak berniat untuk membuat dirinya terluka seperti ini, saat dia patroli ada seorang ibu yang tasnya di jambret, tentu naluri dia sebagai seorang polisi ya menolong dan berusaha mengejar penjambret tadi.

"Ada orang yang butuh pertolongan masa aku harus diam saja? Aku tahu jalanannya licin tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain awww—" Siwon meringis saat perawat itu menyentuh lukanya dengan kapas yang di bubuhi antiseptic dan menghasilkan rasa perih yang lumayan membuat Siwon mengerang kesakitan. Siwon curiga si perawat yang baik hati ini membubuhkan alcohol lebih dari seharusnya hingga sakitnya lebih dari biasa.

"Diamlah" perintah perawat itu dengan tegas

Siwon menghela nafas panjang, dia berusaha untuk tidak mengaduh kesakitan saat perawat itu membersihkan lukanya yang lain. Siwon memperhatikan wajah perawat itu yang tampak serius tapi sekaligus tampak gusar dan kesal, ekspresinya terlihat Siwon bertemu dengan papan nama yang tertempel di dadanya 'Yesung' adalah nama yang tertera di dalamnya. Si perawat ini tampak sangat mempesona dengan seragam seperti ini meskipun raut mukanya tampak marah, rasanya ingin sekali Siwon berkomentar tentang hal ini tapi dia tak ingin di ganjar dengan sebuah tamparan di wajah karenanya, dia pun memutuskan untuk menyimpan komentarnya itu di dalam hati saja

"Sudah selesai" Ujar Yesung beberapa saat kemudian setelah memasang perban terakhir dilukanya.

"Aku harus menunggu berapa lama sampai aku mendapat giliran untuk me-_rontgen_ lenganku?" tanya Siwon sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang menggantung antara lantai dan meja periksa tempat dia di rawat.

"Mana ku tahu?!"bentak Yesung "Kau tahu sendiri dari tadi aku disini denganmu" tambahnya dengan nada yang ketus sambil mencubit hidungnya sendiri dengan wajah frustasi. "Pasien hari ini banyak, mungkin kau harus menunggu lebih lama"

"Ya, baiklah" Siwon pasrah

"Setelah ini aku harus menyuntikmu"

"Suntik apa?!" Siwon terkejut karena jujur dia tidaklah bersahabat dengan yang namanya jarum suntik.

"Suntik tetanus" Jawab Yesung

"sepertinya itu tidak perlu" Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia merasa gelisah mendengar dia akan di suntik

"Disini aku yang mengerti masalah medis jadi aku yang lebih tahu tentang penting atau tidaknya kau di suntik"

"Iya, tapi tetap saja ku merasa aku tidak harus sampai di suntik" Siwon coba berargumen berharap Yesung mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyuntik.

Wajah Yesung memerah karena kesal, dia melipat tangannya di dada "Kau harus di suntik dan itu tidak bisa di tawar, Sekarang buka celananya!"

"Kau tahu?" Ujar Siwon "Biasanya aku semangat kalau di suruh buka celana tapi kali ini aku sepertinya harus menolak"

"BUKA CELANANYA!"

"Tapi tak bisakah aku di suntik di tangan saja?" Siwon sadar dia bersikap menyebalkan tapi wajar kan dia begitu, dia benci jarum suntik dan tak akan membiarkan seseorang menyuntiknya tanpa perlawanan.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa menyuntiknya di tangan" respon Yesung "Tapi tidak untukmu"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hari ini kau sedang beruntung, sekarang buka celananya"

"Aku tidak mau jadi orang beruntung, jadi kumohon jauhkan jarum suntik bodoh itu dariku"

Yesung mendelik padanya "Pak polisi! kumohon jangan terus membantahku, aku bisa memminta bantuan dari perawat lain agar memegangimu saat aku menyuntikmu, haruskah aku melakukan itu?"tanya Yesung dengan gigi gemerutuk

Dahi Siwon berkerut "Yesung"bisiknya lembut "Kau tahu kan aku benci jarum suntik"

Yesung tersenyum sinis "Kau takut jarum suntik, Dan kau tahu apa yang ku benci?!" Yesung malah membentaknya "Aku benci harus merawat luka orang yang kucintai gara-gara sok jadi pahlawan tapi malah membuatnya melukai diri sendiri!"

Meski Yesung makin marah paling tidak sekarang dia ingat kalau mereka saling mengenal pikir Siwon. sejak dia dibawa oleh rekannya ke sini untuk mendapat perawatan Yesung memperlakukannya dengan dingin, semakin lama sikapnya yang acuh tak acuh itu membuat Siwon kesal sendiri.

"Aku tidak berniat sok pahlawan tapi ada seorang ibu tua di jambret di depan mataku dan tak mungkin aku diam saja kan?"tanya Siwon meminta pengertian

"Aku tidak perduli" Ujar Yesung geram "Kau tidak seharusnya berlari-lari di jalan licin seperti itu, kali ini kau sedikit beruntung karena hanya lenganmu yang patah, bagaiman kalau kau tertabrak mobil lalu terluka parah hanya gara-gara mengejar sebuah tas bodoh!" Bentak Yesung lagi

"Yesung"

"Jangan bicara padaku!"

"Yesung kumohon—"

"Aku bilang jangan bicara padaku! Jangan berbicara padaku seakan kau ingin meminta maaf dan menenangkanku karena aku tidak ingin di tenangkan!"

"Jangan terus berteriak Yesung orang-orang memandang kearah kita"

"Masa bodoh!"

"Yesung kemarilah" pinta Siwon berusaha meraih Yesung yang berdiri agak jauh darinya

"Tidak mau"Kali ini nada suara sangat rendah bahkan hampir seperti sedang berbisik "Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, tahukah kau rasanya mengencani seorang polisi? Menyeramkan, aku hanya berharap kau lebih hati-hati saat bertugas dan tidak berakhir terluka seperti ini.

"Oh sayang" panggil Siwon dengan penuh kasih sayang sambil menggunakan tangannya yang tidak sakit untuk meraih Yesung "Maafkan aku tapi aku hanya menjalankan tugas"

"Aku benci tugasmu" Bisik Yesung sambil bergerak mendekati Siwon dan memeluknya, saat wajah Yesung bertaut dengan leher Siwon, dia bisa merasakan basahnya mata Yesung dan dia mulai terisak.

"Aku tahu kau membenci pekerjaanku" ujar Siwon sambil mengelus kepala Yesung "Aku bisa saja mencari pekerjaan lain yang membosankan dan tak beresiko tinggi seperti sekarang, tapi aku mencintai pekerjaanku. Aku janji akan lebih berhati-hati lagi kedepannya"

"Maafkan aku sudah marah padamu"Ujar Yesung pelan "Aku tidak ingin marah tapi aku sangat tidak ingin melihatmu terluka"

"Iya aku juga tidak sengaja ingin melukai diri sendiri" jawab Siwon sambil mengecup pipi Yesung.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya lalu dengan menggunakan punggung tangan dia seka airmata dari wajahnya "Tadi aku takut sekali saat melihatmu di antar kesini"

"Aku sudah menyadarinya saat kau menceramahiku panjang lebar tanpa menatap mataku sedikit pun" goda Siwon sambil mencolek dagu kekasihnya itu.

Yesung mengangkat bahu "Lebih baik aku marah dan bekerja professional daripada aku harus menyadari bahwa aku sedang merawat kekasihku yang tangannya patah"

"Iya aku mengerti" tukas Siwon sambil mengusap-usap lengan Yesung untuk sekedar menenangkannya

Yesung menganggukan kepalanya, lalu mengecup bibir Siwon.

"Tapi aku tetap harus menyuntikmu"

"Apa?" Siwon kembali terkejut "Haruskah?"

"Iya Siwonie, tidak sakit kok, aku janji" ujar Yesung meyakinkan "Kalau kau terkena tetanus itu lebih bahaya dan menyakitkan"

Siwon akhirnya menyerah "Baiklah, apa aku masih harus tetap buka celana?"

Yesung mengulum senyumnya "Tidak usah, aku akan menyuntiknya di lenganmu"

"Tapi pakai obat bius ya"

"Obat bius? Memangnya kau ini anak kecil?"

"Ayolah Yesungie, kumohon" Siwon meminta belas kasihan

Yesung memutar bola matanya "Baiklah" jawabnya lalu dia raih wajah Siwon dengan jemarinya kemudian membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang, senyumnya merekah saat dia mendekati Siwon lalu mencium bibirnya "Aku akan mengambil alat suntiknya dulu, kau tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana, mengerti?"

"Iya perawatku yang manis, aku akan jadi anak baik dan duduk disini sampai kau kembali"

Yesung tertawa mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Siwon"Kau ini konyol pak polisi"

"Tapi biar konyol kau tetap mencintaiku?"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mencium pipi Siwon lagi "Iya, aku sangat-sangat-sangat mencintaimu?"

"oh aku terharu" Siwon pura-pura tersentuh

Yesung tertawa "Aku segera kembali" ujarnya lalu berlalu pergi

Siwon tersenyum, paling tidak meski terluka dia memiliki Yesung yang bisa merawatnya.

Tamat


End file.
